Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?
by GrlWthAThrnNHrSd
Summary: A strange demon's equally strange attack on Kagome forces Inuyasha to realize just what the school girl means to him.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Need You

**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?**

_Chapter One: I Don't Need You_

* * *

Sweet night scents, luscious and vibrant, filled his nose and mouth as he rushed by. The familiar smells and sounds melted around his speeding form - but the quiet familiarity did nothing to calm his mounting nerves, suspicion, and (although he hated to admit it, even to himself) fear.

_'I shouldn't have let her wander off by herself, that stupid girl…'_ he thought to himself with clenched teeth. Even the comfortable weight of Tetsusaiga at his hip did nothing to settle his stomach. Why couldn't he find her scent among the habitual scents of the forest? Did she go back home? He really hated it when she left him to go back to her own time, although he wasn't sure why, exactly…

He made a powerful leap and landed on the lip of the well….

"What did I even do to piss you off this time?" He asked the darkness resting in the depths of the old well. He sniffed the air and searched for her. A light rain had fallen and masked her scent, frustrating him to no end. He relied too heavily on his sense of smell.

But no, it didn't seem as though she had traveled through the well. His stomach clenched painfully. So, Kagome was wandering around the forest alone, in the dead of night.

His golden eyes glinted, bright and fierce in the dull moonlight. He crouched down low to the well, tapping into the youkai side of his blood, hoping it would help him locate his missing wench. There, just on the edges of his senses, something feminine and soothing; the cloying scent that he knew so well. He inhaled deeply. So, she had been near the well, but did not enter it.

"Stupid wench," He muttered as he followed the maze of scents that winded around him. Something strange in the air hit him like a brick wall. Something unnatural and dangerous and demonic mixing with Kagome.

"Shit." He cursed loudly and took off at a maddening pace. What had that girl gotten herself into now? Anger and guilt flooded through him, neither sensation welcome. She was under his protection, and in a stupid fit of pride and anger he had let her go off alone, unprotected. She hadn't even taken her bow and arrows.

The wind whipped his long hair back as he sped furiously through the air, his feet barely touching the damp grass below him.

As his body traveled, so did his mind. Instead of letting his mind go into dark places, wondering if Kagome was hurt, scared, or even….dead, he forced himself to think of something else.

His blood felt burning hot, then ice cold in his veins, and he made himself think back.

He and his strange pack were all resting around the camp fire, enjoying a lull in their hunt for Naraku and the remaining shards while they regrouped and rested their exhausted bodies at Kaede's village. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had just slipped off to sleep when Inuyasha had noticed Kagome was still awake. Her breathing was abnormal, and she was shifting in her sleeping bag. Sadness clung to her scent, he realized as he watched her stare dejectedly into the flames of the fire.

Her unhappiness was a kick in the gut, and he couldn't help but take it as a personal insult. He had always wondered if she were happy being in this time, with him and all that it entailed. So, she wasn't happy here?

Fine. He didn't want her here anyways. Irrationality overtook him, and he jumped down soundlessly from his perch in a nearby tree.

He remembered approaching her angrily, and them exchanging quiet insults back in forth until he had taken it too far and she had charged off into the night. Because of him.

"I don't need you."

That's what he had told her. Guilt. Regret. He hated feeling those things…

"I don't need her." He whispered to himself, almost as a reminder. "I don't need anyone."

Kagome was under his protection, as his personal jewel shard detector, and therefore it was an insult to his pride if something were to happen to her. That was the reason he was so eager to find her.

Minutes later he came upon a place where her scent thickened and pooled. Then he found something there that sent a shock of fear to his very core: blood.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so this should be a fairly short story. Maybe four or five chapters. It was originally a one shot but I decided it would be better to cut it up into chapters. So, thank you for reading and please review. Any response will be greatly appreciated.

Edit: Currently combing through this fic and trying to edit the best I can. Mostly just spelling/grammar errors and cleaning up here and there. Fleshing out a few places that were a little sparse. Sorry if this happens to flood some inboxes. This is my oldest fanfiction and it's rather dear to my heart even though it's not my favorite work. Sorry for any inconvenience!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Scars

**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?**

_Chapter 2: Scars_

* * *

Blood. He choked, tasting bile in the back of his throat. Kagome was bleeding. The scent was maddening and terrifying. It left an odd metallic taste under his tongue and, if he were honest with himself, it scared the shit out of him. Hatred coursed through him and the Tetsusaiga throbbed at his side with blood lust. He would kill whoever had dared to hurt Kagome like this. He felt it with a clear sort of certainty that cut through his panic; he could feel it in his bones.

She was close, he could tell. It wasn't long until he saw a crumpled figure in the foliage. The whole scene was nightmarish, and he hoped like hell this turned out to be some sort of twisted dream. Kagome was silent and frighteningly still. She was sprawled out on her back, her legs slightly splayed. Her thick ebony hair was strewn around her head, half obscuring her face. One of her arms was cast out behind her head, and the other was stretched out as if reaching for help. He hesitated for a heart beat. What if he was too late? He didn't know if he could handle that kind of failure. Not again.

In one bound he landed at her side and immediately looked around for her attacker. The strangers scent was heavy but he, Inuyasha assumed it was a he, was no longer around. It didn't matter, though. Inuyasha would track the bastard down and exact revenge.

He fell to his knees beside Kagome, and that's when he noticed her skin. The pale, once smooth and untouched flesh was now thoroughly marked. Deep patterns and winding designs were carved into her skin. Roses, he recognized. And words, most foreign to his eyes. A single name stood out, like an artist signing a canvas: Ketsueki.

All up and down her arms, unfurling roses and vines; over her long legs, exposed from her short, now marred, skirt. On her neck and collar-bone, small macabre designs.

Feeling a seething hatred he had thought he could only feel for Naraku, he lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach. The patterns stretched across the flat plains of her belly like tattoos, covering her torso, including her back. He lifted her shirt higher and found marks across the forbidden flesh of her breasts. His anger was black and red, like her blood that was slowly trickling from her many wounds.

This was sick. And so beyond what he had thought possible. In his heart he had never thought Kagome would have to experience cruelty to this degree, not with him as her protector.

"Kagome." He breathed in her ear, hoping for some sign of life. Her chest was rising and falling in shallow rhythms. Her eyes fluttered but remained closed. He quickly removed his fire rat haori and wrapped her with an uncharacteristic gentleness. He gathered her up in his arms and raced back to Kaede, hoping with all of his heart that she would be okay.

The return to the village was a blur. His mind was numb, and it was all he could do to run and periodically pause long enough to check on the unconscious girl in his arms. Her warm weight, close against his chest, was reassuring and it kept him from panicking, staving off the immense guilt he felt.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to Kagome. "This was my fault."

When he reached the old woman's hut he could hear small movements inside and could see the soft glow from a cooking fire. Feeling thankful the elderly priestess was awake, he rushed in. Kaede's grey head lifted at Inuyasha's noisy entrance. Just as she was about to chastise him for barging in so late, her good eye immediately focused on Kagome's limp figure in Inuyasha's embrace. There was an unnatural stillness about the young woman that was disturbing.

"What has happened to Kagome?" Kaede asked, motioning for the tense, frightened boy to bring her closer. Inuyasha laid her gently on a mat placed beside the small fire.

"She was attacked," He choked out, finding words difficult. His intense anger was making his throat tight. "I don't know by who or why, but I intend to find out." A small growl emitted from him as he settled himself next to Kagome.

Kaede rushed to the injured miko's side. Once she was close enough she noticed the strange marks covering Kagome's skin.

"Oh my." She gasped, sounding shocked and slightly horrified. "Who would do something like this?"

She picked up one of Kagome's limp wrists and examined the intricate art carved into her flesh. "Rose's connected together through intricate patterns and words. What seems to be a name: Ketsueki." She muttered as she checked the seriousness of the engraved patterns.

"The marks seem to have been made from a very sharp blade. Deep enough to draw blood and leave scars, but not deep enough to fatally wound. Very strange. She's lost a fair bit of blood, but not enough to be serious." The old woman glanced up at Inuyasha. "You have no idea who caused this?"

"No." He hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Stop asking questions and help her."

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Go over to my things and bring me the blue bottle. It's medicine. If we apply it to Kagome's wounds it should stop some of the pain and prevent infection. Perhaps it will help heal the scars."

Inuyasha silently did as she asked and brought her the medicine. The elderly priestess produced a soft white cloth and soaked it in the medicinal liquid.

As she did so, she carefully watched Inuyasha. She could tell he was severely angry and very upset. She knew he would cause too much of a scene if she tried to get him to leave, so she decided he might as well help. She found another cloth, dipped it in the healing liquid and gave it to the bewildered hanyou. "Help me apply it. I am assuming you are mature enough to handle it." Her tone was dry and final.

He snatched the cloth. He could tell she was serious and very, very worried. Her finely lined face was determined, but also a little scared. Her worry cast a youthful shadow over her features.

"Wait. Help me remove her clothes. It seems the marks nearly cover her entire body." Kaede gently worked on Kagome's top until she could slide the blouse off. Inuyasha held Kagome while Kaede carefully removed all the clothing until the girl was left in nothing but her undergarments.

Inuyasha was surprised to see lacy pink things covering Kagome's most intimate parts. He ignored it however, and quickly set to work dabbing her wounds gently with the medicine. Working together, they started at her neck and arms and worked down.

The sight of her pale skin scarred so severely made him feel sick and dizzy. He couldn't imagine the pain and suffering she had been forced to endure as someone had taken a blade to her soft flesh and painstakingly carved intricate patterns and designs.

He swore silently to himself that who ever had done this would feel Kagome's pain ten fold. While her scent, warm and lovely and close kept him calm for now, he knew the moment he was away from her the boiling anger - unlike anything he had ever quite felt before- would overtake him. The darkness and burning rage coiling deep under his skin was a little frightening. He quickly absorbed himself in taking care of Kagome. It soothed him to realize the marks stopped where the pink lace began. He banked the fire of his anger, for now.

He felt better knowing that he was doing something productive. While he knew the medicine was good for the young woman, a deeply buried instinct in him wanted to abandon the cloth and lick her wounds clean. The astonishing thought surprised him and he nearly scrambled backwards.

_'Where the hell did that come from?_' He thought, forcing himself to control his thoughts. He refused to acknowledge the passing day-dream, but the unyielding desire stayed with him, and if Kaede hadn't been there he probably would have given in to it.

Kaede noticed the red color sneaking over Inuyasha's cheeks, but she merely chalked it up to Kagome's state of undress.

"Good." The old woman finally spoke, after nearly an hour, drawing Inuyasha away from himself. "All of her wounds have been cleaned out." She and Inuyasha discarded their cloths, which were now lightly patterned with blood stains.

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha asked hurriedly.

Kaede met his soft gaze kindly. "We wait. Let Kagome rest. She has been through a lot physically and emotionally and while we've done what we can for her physical self we need to access the emotional damage. To do that, we have to wait for her to wake up. Just let her sleep, Inuyasha." Kaede smiled gently, moved by the worry Inuyasha was trying to hide. "Wake me when she is up." With that Kaede retreated to a smaller room where she kept a sleeping mat.

Soon the hut was quiet and still. The fire cracked and moaned softly, producing warm, ambient light that danced over Kagome's sleeping face.

Inuyasha was sitting guard beside her, his entire body alert. He reached out a long finger and gently touched her face, barely letting their skin meet. Her sweet face was the only part of her that had been spared from the blade.

The guilt seeped into him, and he retreated from her. If he hadn't been so stupid, Kagome wouldn't have run off, and her life wouldn't have been jeopardized. His head fell, his hair moving to cover his face. He had promised to protect her, and instead he had let her go away alone.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." He spoke quietly, his rough voice softening around the edges. "I was selfish. It's so easy to trust you sometimes, but trusting people is dangerous for me. I was trying to protect myself and it ended up compromising your safety."

Her muscles suddenly tenses and a muted moan escaped her lips. Her features twisted, and her hands clenched momentarily underneath the blanket Kaede had found for her.

So, she was still in pain? Or plagued by nightmares? He lifted his head and allowed his senses to flow through the hut and beyond it. Every living thing was deep in slumber. They were alone. He sat with his back against the wall and carefully stroked Kagome's dark hair in a comforting manner.

This seemed to calm her, but only momentarily. It wasn't long before her body quivered decidedly in pain again.

The same instinct from before suddenly hit him again.

'_That's crazy. Why the hell would I want to do that?'_ He asked himself, feeling a sight blush in his cheeks.

But maybe it could help. Instincts that deep were usually for a reason. Perhaps the slight traces of youki in his saliva could help heal Kagome faster?

She shifted again underneath her blanket, a quiet little scream sliding out of her throat.

Well, considering this was all his fault, he needed to do whatever he could to help. After all, Kagome had never hesitated in helping him. Ever.

He checked once again to make sure they were alone, and then gently lifted Kagome's wrist to his mouth….


	3. Chapter 3: Instincts

Chapter 3: Instincts

She tasted like she smelled: Like summer rain with faint hints of vanilla. She responded to his motions almost immediately. His tongue soothed and cooled the deep fissures in her skin, allowing her body and mind to relax.

It felt good, he realized, to give in a little to his demonic nature and follow his instincts. He traced every mark with his tongue, careful and nurturing. It felt right so he rolled with it, and soon he was absorbed in it. His mind blocked out his surroundings and he lost himself in her taste - sweet and lovely, but also tinged with an unfamiliar shade. The strangers cold blade combined with the minty flavor of the herbal medicines were unwanted visitors on her skin. With renewed vigor his tongue sought out to extract all the unwanted tastes and scents and replace them with his own.

From her wrists to her arms to her shoulders, to her neck to her collar bone. Breathing heavily he hesitated, his eyes heavily lidded. He placed himself over top of her sleeping form, his knees and hands keeping his chest from touching hers. His stature was protective and jealous, and his mouth soon found the velvety flesh of her chest.

The silly, lacy things kept him from slipping up and going too low, so he found the edges of the brassiere and followed the spiraling designs down her tummy, to her hip bones. He was once again interrupted by the silky pink things. He kept his sharp fangs from piercing the fabric and continued down to her thighs and finally her calves.

He didn't stop until he had removed every trace of anything that was not Kagome, or him. He liked the way his scent mingled with hers. It was nice.

Like being forcefully jilted awake from a dream, he suddenly realized where he was and what he was doing. If anyone had been looking they would have seen a blushing, half petrified, half shocked dog demon. His whole being froze, and his blood coursed hot and cold through him.

He could not believe he had allowed himself in this kind of situation. Practically shaking, he covered Kagome up to her chin with the blanket and was on top of the roof of the hut in less then a second.

The late night wind cooled his head. With a blank face he watched the forlorn moon shine down on the sleeping village. What the fuck had he been thinking a few minutes ago? Had he temporarily lost his mind? Well, yes. He kind of did. He was simply following his natural instincts…maybe taken it a little too far. But he had done it in Kagome's best interest. His ears pricked, alert and erect atop his mess of silver hair.

'I did do it in Kagome's best interest. To help relieve her pain. My instinct obviously kicked in for a reason, and since it was my fault she was hurt in the first place I owe it to Kagome to do whatever I can to help.' He thought quickly. He leapt deftly from the roof and landed by the front door with barely a sound. He entered the hut noiselessly and inched his way back over to the sleeping priestess.

Standing over her, he examined her closely. Her face seemed more relaxed and she no longer seemed to be in pain.

"So." He whispered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I did something good." His voice was amused and speculative. He sat back down in his original position and watched the young woman sleep.

The sun was nothing but a pale, pink promise on the horizon. Dawn had a distinct scent. It was pure, and fresh, and damp. Dewy and renewing, like the sloppy deluge of new life. It was probably Inuyasha's favorite time of day. He felt almost peaceful, especially with Kagome resting next to him, with the fire low and warming on his face.

But somewhere out there, he knew that a despicable demon was running free. His golden eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into lethal fists. As soon as he was sure Kagome was going to be okay he would find and kill this Ketsueki fellow.

Inuyasha hardly noticed it when Kagome blinked in rapid succession, but he did noticed the faint sigh that slipped from her slender throat.

His ears immediately stood erect.

"Kagome?" His voice was tight as he watched the young miko gradually awaken.

Her dark-chocolate eyes slowly opened, unfocused and vague. "Inuyasha?" She answered back sounding surprised, her gentle voice mild and out of use from sleep.

His eyes were intent on her face, watching her every move. He knew he should go fetch Kaede but he couldn't pry himself away from Kagome's side.

After a few moments she managed to gain enough bearing to half-sit up, propping herself up on her elbows. "How did I get here?" She wondered quietly as the blanket slipped down, revealing her upper half.

The first things Kagome noticed was she was in Kaede's hut, her clothes were missing, and her skin felt strange - tight, and uncomfortable with faint stinging, and…wet?

"I brought you here." He told her.

He watched, helpless, as her face fell. Her entire body seemed to shut down as her brain registered everything she had been through.

She curled up on herself, her dark eyes becoming dull and dismal.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, worried. "Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" His voice was careful and smooth in her ears. It was the voice he saved especially for her, and only her. She was the only one he was comfortable enough with to speak so freely with.

Normally, her heart jumped and warmed at this distinctive voice, and the momentary tenderness in his eyes.

"Leave me alone." She hissed, bringing the blanket up to her chin, and effectively blocking his face from her sight. "Just go away." She commanded before turning her back on him.

The blatant hostility was like an ice pick in his chest. The small betrayal cut him deeply, and his anger flared out of habit.

He took a few steps away form her, but then paused. Where had that rage come from? The sweet, innocent Kagome he had come to know had never spoken to him or anyone else like that before, not even her enemies.

Eyes wide with disbelief, he quickly went to wake Kaede.

The old woman woke with a start. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked, instantly alert, and her keen eagle eye noticed the gauntness to his features.

"Kagome woke up. She seems…different." He explained the short but brutal confrontation.

"I see." Kaede said after a full minute of silence. "Let me go to her."

The pair returned to Kagome's side and found the girl still curled on her side, unmistakably asleep.

"She's asleep." Inuyasha stated, sounding surprised.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kaede said, kneeling by the sleeping girl. "The sleep seems unnatural. I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Inuyasha demanded hotly, feeling on edge.

"Afraid that the patterns and designs on her skin are some kind of spell. What kind of spell I can not say, but I suspect that Kagome's dreams are being influenced by her attacker." Kaede spoke gravely.

A fresh burst of fury raced through Inuyasha's system. Wasn't it bad enough that Kagome had been hurt physically, but to also be tormented with emotionally as well seemed too cruel a fate for this sweet person - his one and only confident.

"What can I do?" The enraged hanyou asked.

"For right now, just stay with Kagome and wait. I need to figure out to what extent this demon has harmed lady Kagome and what it will take to heal her completely."

"Yeah you do that. And as soon as you do I'm going to kill the bastard that did this to her."

Kaede nodded her head gravely. "I see." She kneeled down by Kagome and gently roused her from slumber.

"Kagome, I need you to wake up. Can you speak to me? I need you tell me who has done this to you."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open briefly before her eyes darkened and clouded. She purposely pushed herself away from Kaede and curled her slim body into a tight, impenetrable ball. In moments sleep had taken her again, but not before her flawless milk and coffee eyes found Inuyasha and immediately hardened like steel and burned like fire. Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to pour down her cheek like impending rain, stunning both Inuyasha and the ageing priestess.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! And thank you even more to those of you who reviewed! You made my day, and encouraged me to continue with this. Actually, any response I get is a huge help - so thank you! And if you are reading this and haven't reviewed - please do so. It helps more then you can imagine. Hopefully I will see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Be Back Soon

**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?**

**Chapter 4: Be Back Soon**

It had been a full twenty-four hours and Kagome had not recovered. She stayed curled up on herself - torn and tormented by the dreams she could not escape. She refused to speak to anyone, or eat or drink anything. Anytime spent conscious was a time Kagome resented. The thing that scared Inuyasha was, sometimes, it seemed like Kagome didn't even _want _to awake from her dreams. In a twisted way it seemed like she act_ually liked_ them.

In those twenty-four hours Inuyasha had barely left the young girls side, even when she cried and yelled at him to leave her alone, and glared at him like he was her worst enemy.

It hurthim. It really just _hurt. _Although he did his best to stay unattached, Kagome was his closest friend. This kind of pain was worse then Kikyou's fake betrayal, because he had come to trust Kagome completely in a way he hadn't thought possible, and there was no anger at her to distract himself from the pain. It hurt worse then having an arrow pierce through him, or having a thousand little designs carved into your flesh with the tip of a cruel blade.

It hurt to such an extent that Inuyasha had found a way to blunt the force of Kagome's behavior: It was Ketsueki's fault. If the evil bastard hadn't had such a tight clutch on Kagome's sleeping mind, she would never behave towards him in this way.

He had to believe that.

This Ketsueki person had taken the most beautiful person Inuyasha had ever known and had drastically altered her in a way that was implausible.

And he would pay. Very soon. The only reason Inuyasha hadn't left yet in pursuit of the demented yokai was an irrational fear that Kagome would get worse if he left. Even though she currently appeared to hate his guts. If he hadn't left her alone in the first place they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Is lady Kagome the same?" A smooth baritone asked.

Inuyasha whirled around. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Miroku had entered the hut.

"Yeah, she's the same. Nothing's changed, at least not for the better anyways. She might be getting worse." Inuyasha reported, his tone defeated.

Miroku's clever azure eyes were filled with sympathy as he gazed over at Kagome, and back at a crushed Inuyasha.

"I suspect you'll be leaving soon to defeat the demon responsible for Kagome's condition?" Miroku stated, more then asked, having spent a lot of time around the inu hanyou. Enough to know that violence would be his first impulse. Of course in this matter he could understand why.

Who ever had damaged Kagome so horribly deserved to be on the receiving end of Tessaiga. Hell, after Inuyasha was done ripping the demon to shreds he'd like unleash his wind tunnel on the beast's remains.

"Yeah, pretty soon." Inuyasha muttered.

"How is she?" A mellow female voice inquired.

Both men turned to watch Sango sheepishly enter the hut, her eyes full of worry and remorse for one of her only friends.

"Inuyasha tells me her condition hasn't improved." Miroku relayed to the nervous demon slayer.

"Oh." Sango's face fell - she had been praying for good news. "Too bad Inuyasha already has dibs on the monster that did this to her. I would love to let Hiraikotsu go on the bastard." She stared at Inuyasha and Miroku's sullen faces and looked around the hut.

Her dark eyes filled with resolution as she went to go sit by the slightly stirring girl. "Kagome probably isn't improving because of her surroundings. She's cooped up in here with everyone staring dismally down at her. I think I'll go take her to the hot springs for a little while. A bath usually cheers her right up."

Inuyasha and Miroku stayed silent, allowing Sango, one of the most determined people they knew, to do as she likes. Kagome probably wouldn't even be able to deter her.

Kagome gently stirred, awoken by familiar voices surrounding her. Opening her eyes, she saw Sango's face above her.

Upon seeing Kagome awaken, Inuyasha shrinked back, hiding in a corner out of Kagome's peripheral vision. She wasn't as bad as long as he was out of sight.

"Hello Kagome-chan." Sango spoke carefully in a soothing voice. "How about a trip to the hot springs today? You need to get out for a little while. Enjoy the outdoors a little."

Kagome visibly saddened. "I don't know…" She half whispered.

"I brought flowers!" A childish voice shrieked an instant before Shippou's furry tail sped in, racing towards Kagome's side with a group of multi-colored wild flowers clutched in his little fist.

"Here, Kagome. I hope they make you feel better." The little kitsune smiled brightly, laying the flowers on top of her blanket on her stomach. He didn't quite understand Kagome's illness.

"Oh…Thank you Shippou." Kagome forced out, sounding as if she were sick with the flu.

"That's nice of you Shippou. How would you like to come with Kagome and I to the hot springs?" Sango quipped, sealing the deal. Kagome was taking a bath weather she liked it or not.

- - - - - - - -

Although it had been draining and painful Sango had managed to convince Kagome to leave the relative darkness of the hut and relax in the comfort and privacy of the placid, warm waters.

Sango and Shippou had kept a small conversation going, filling the silence but Kagome's mouth offered nothing to the small talk. She just sat, up to her chin in the hot water, her milk-chocolate eyes downcast and half lidded as if she were about to doze off.

Shippou, oblivious to the tension swam freely in circles, keeping himself entertained, leaving the two girls in slightly compromised privacy.

Before Kagome had entered the tepid spring, Sango had caught sight of all the marks that marred her pale skin.

They simply covered her, from her shoulders to her ankles. In a strange, macabre way the carvings were rather pretty in a striking kind of way. Sango shuddered at the thought of what her friend had been forced to endure. She thought of the elongated scar that graced her back - that simple slash had been extremely painful, and still was uncomfortable at times. The young, but experienced, demon slayer could not image have hundreds of twisting patterns marking her for life.

Sango sometimes felt shame at what she considered a disfigurement - if she were to get married what would her husband think of the scar? Would Miroku still find her beautiful?

Pushing her thoughts aside, she concentrated on Kagome.

"Do you feel any better, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, tenderly.

Kagome's head lifted a fraction, and a small ghost of a smile reached her lips.

"Yeah, a bath always feels good. Although, the water stings a little…" She trailed off, lifting one her arms out of the water, displaying the numerous intricate designs that were there.

Sango visibly deflated. "Does it hurt very much?"

Kagome choked out a short, hollow laugh. "Only when I'm awake." That said, she let herself sink under the water. She stayed under until she couldn't hold her breath any longer before she reemerged.

Sango moved to sit beside her friend. "I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan." Sango let silence reign for a few minutes before she decided it was safe to talk again.

"Kaede said that the demon who attacked you might have control over your dreams. Is that true?" She asked, hesitant.

Like a sudden thunder storm, Kagome's face clouded. She stood up, swiftly grabbing a towel that was folded on the shore. Wrapping the towel around her heavily marked body, she said, "I appreciate your concern Sango. I really do. But I'm very tired. I'm going to go to bed now." Her voice was soft, but had a certain, unfamiliar edge to it those who knew her were not accustomed to.

Sango and Shippou were left starring after her with wide eyes. The two exchanged quiet glances before Sango sighed heavily, sinking further down into the water.

"Well, it was worth a try." She tried to speak somewhat optimistically, knowing that her once sweet and loving friend was under the influence of a demon.

Shippou just nodded, his wide green eyes following Kagome as she grew more distant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was sitting by the Goshinboku tree, surrounded by lovely red roses, and allowing a pleasant breeze to flow through her thick black hair. The afternoon sun was high in a clear, azure sky and she was happily sunning her long legs as she waited.

Kagome much preferred this world. Here, she was unmarked and beautiful. She had no troubles or worries. Anything was possible, and she was always pleasantly surprised every time she came here.

There was always a wonderful new surprise waiting.

"Kagome."

At the sound of her name, Kagome visibly perked. She knew that voice, and the owner was the reason she continued coming to this place.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped up, and ran to the boy clad in red before her. He wrapped her in a warm embrace, his strong arms tight around her.

"I was wondering where you went. I was sad when you left." His warm honey eyes filled with regret, and the silver canine ears atop his head drooped.

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized into his chest. "I didn't want to go, but I have very persistent friends."

"You shouldn't let them take you away from me." He said possessively. Kagome leaned away from him, a happy smile gracing her lips. "Ok." Her dark eyes were dreamy as she gazed at her inu hanyou.

The Inuyasha she had met here was very different from the other one. He was chivalrous, and polite. He was comforting and gracious, and never called her bad names or told her that he didn't need her.

At first she had been very weary of this version of Inuyasha, but each time she visited the more he charmed her. He _loved_ her.

"Come on, I want to show something." He swept her up bridal style, and carried her away. Sighing peacefully, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

When she reopened them they were in front of a fantastic mansion. "Oh, wow. What is this place? It's so beautiful." She squealed, delighted.

"Do you like it?" He asked, smiling gently down at her. "We can stay here if you like."

"We can live here?"

"Of course. If you want to." He carried her inside the ornate structure and softly set her down. When she was on her own two feet, he released her completely, and showed her around the lavish palace.

"I have something for you." He told her with a mischievous smile. He reached into his haori and withdrew a small, luxurious box decorated with roses, which he promptly placed in her palm.

Slightly confused Kagome starred down blankly at the tiny box. "You got something for me?"

"Open it."

Kagome opened the box as if it were made of glass. When she saw what was inside it made her gasp.

"Oh my god." She nearly shouted as she gazed down at the delicate diamond ring. It shone with an unnatural beauty, and it was perhaps the most gorgeous piece of jewelry she had ever laid eyes on. The center diamond was very large and looked exquisitely expensive, and the silver band had smaller, but no less beautiful, diamonds encircling it. Intricate little roses were also carved into the band, completing it in all it's beauty.

"I got it for you." He told the shocked girl, placing a warm hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer.

"You got this for me?"

"Yes."

"I get to keep this?"

"Of course."

"This is mine?"

"Kagome." He laughed, taking the ring from her and placing it on her finger. "It is yours."

"Thank you." She breathed. "Thank you so much."

"You deserve it." He whispered, carefully taking her head in-between his hands, touching noses with her. "I love you."

"_Kagome." _

Kagome's heart leapt at the familiar voice, and the images around her blurred.

"Stop - Kagome. Stay with me. Don't wake up. Don't let him wake you." The Inuyasha in front of her pleaded.

"_Kagome, I'm going now. To go find the demon who hurt you. I'll be back soon and this will be over. I promise."_

Kagome's eyes opened briefly, and the images around her vanished. Worried, golden eyes starred back at her from the darkness.

"I'll be back soon." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes and the precious images soon resurfaced.

A/N:

I was so inspired by the encouraging reviews I recieved I whipped this chapter up. Thanks so much for reading! Thank you even more for reviewing. I mean it. If I could bless you I wouldm but, sadly, I don't have holy powers... And please continue to review, it really makes my day. Let me know anything and everything you're thinking - it really helps. So hopefully i'll see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Dream Weaver

**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?**

**Chapter Five: Dream Weaver**

To Inuyasha, everything had a particular, recognizable scent. These scents, to his keen nose, were similar to colors. Each smell had it's own color, its own distinct flavor and essence. The scent of Kagome's assailant had been vivid on her skin, and it still clung faintly to the shrubs and grasses where he had found Kagome's limp body.

Ketsueki smelled like bitter steel, damp earth, and faintly of roses. It was a strange contrast, but its eccentric essence made it easy to find and easy to follow.

Once Inuyasha had identified it, it was all he could focus on. It was like following a dark red road made of metal and iron, lined with blood colored roses.

Inuyasha's anger fueled him, propelling him forward until he was nothing but a white and red blur of motion.

However fast his feet carried him he couldn't out run his thoughts. Sullenly, he wondered if Kagome would ever return to normal. He wasn't sure why she seemed to resent him so much, but the rejection brought back painful memories of his childhood. The one person he felt he could be fully accepted around no matter what was suddenly turning on him. And if Ketsueki were the cause of this then he would surely die.

Feeling guilt rush through him, he wished for the umpteenth time that he had not let Kagome wander off alone. Now the precious girl would be scarred for life, because of him.

The industrial scent was suddenly upon him, and the forest flashed deep red hues. Danger.

Inuyasha landed, crouching low with his fangs bared and his canine ears flat against his skull. A tall man with pitch black hair was leaning, loftily against the thick trunk of a large tree.

"I was wondering if I would ever meet you in person." The man had a young, smooth voice, and it sounded amused as he looked up, examining Inuyasha. There was recognition in his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha demanded, loudly, as he gripped Tessaiga's hilt in one of his clawed hands.

"I know you from Kagome's memories, and her dreams. You're a interesting character all by yourself, but I'm glad I revised you in Kagome's most recent dreams. I think she likes my version of you better." He lifted his head, aloof, as he watched Inuyasha through a thick sable fringe of bangs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha took a step back, as if he were afraid of catching the man's apparent senselessness like a disease.

"I'm talking about you and Kagome." He replied simply, brushing something off the black sleeve of his garb in a nonchalant manner.

"Why did you do this to Kagome? What do you want with her?" As much as he wanted to rip the guy to shreds - to feel his skin rip beneath his razor like claws, and feel his bones shatter from a staggering blow from his sword - his gut was telling him to be cautious, and there was a part of him that wanted to know _why _someone would want to hurt such an innocent, non threatening person.

This was the girl who had shed tears for him when she had barely even known him, and risked her life to save him when he was in his weaker human form. She had cried countless tears for him, and he had never done anything to deserve one drop.

The man just laughed. "Why? It's just my nature." He withdrew, for lack of a better word, a beautiful dagger. The blade was impossibly sharp, and Inuyasha watched carefully as the soft dusky light of the fading sun gleamed off the lethal weapon. The hilt was exquisite, a solid, shining, dark maple, with petite carvings. The carvings on the hilt matched the designs engraved on the blade, and they also matched the figures carved onto Kagome's skin.

A low, menacing growl rumbled in Inuyasha's chest, and his grip on the Tessaiga was so tight it was nearly painful.

The man rested the tip of his blade on the end of his pointer finger, and flipped it upside down, the hostile little weapon flashed luxuriously in the light.

"Well it is." He raised a dark eyebrow in the hanyou's direction. "You do what you have to do to survive, and I do what I have to do."

"My survival doesn't depend on hurting and torturing innocent people." Inuyasha hissed, his blood pulsing hot and quick.

"What makes someone innocent?" Ketsueki asked quietly, almost to himself. "Even the girl you think is so innocent and pure is not so guiltless. I admit she is more blameless than most, but that makes her destruction so sweet. I am merely the revealer, the weaver, and the eater of dreams."

"Well, how about I reveal my blade to you, weave it up your ass until it comes out your mouth, and then you can eat it." Inuyasha roared, throwing a disgusted look at the demon before him.

"Well, aren't you creative." Ketsueki, looked a little surprised and slightly amused as he regarded Inuyasha, all the while fiddling with his dagger.

"I'll show you creative." Inuyasha withdrew the Tessaiga from it's sheath, and it immediately transformed in a blare of shining energy and power. He rushed Ketsueki's gaunt figure, the tip of his sword heading straight to his opponents temple.

The agile demon was quick, and he escaped a crushing blow from the Tessaiga, his dark eyes now serious.

"You're wasting your time here, dog. You claim to care for the girl you are avenging, but all I sense from you is guilt. You blame yourself for her injuries, the beautiful decorations I placed on her body, because you feel she is under your protection.

You haven't come to kill me to avenge her, you've come to clear your name and conscience. You are selfish. You left her side as her condition was worsening. You are cowardly.

You tell yourself over and over that you don't have feelings for Kagome. You are a liar. And you refuse to open your heart and acknowledge your desires and needs, and you don't allow yourself to dream. You are weak. There's nothing you can do. Leave." His words were harsh and rang with truth, igniting a ferocious rage in Inuyasha, and making his heart sink like a capsized ship.

His anger flowed through him, sharpening his reflexes. Ketsueki didn't have time to blink, much less evade the great sword. He managed to knock the blade away from his chest, and the Tessaiga's blade bit deep into his shoulder.

Before Inuyasha could regain his bearings, the strange demon had vanished from sight, leaving nothing but a shallow puddle of black blood.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - -

Kagome was sitting outside of the mansion in a small field of luscious roses, enjoying the suns kind warmth on her unmarred flesh. She was admiring the ring Inuyasha had gifted her, allowing it to sparkle in the afternoon sun. She sighed happily, smiling to herself.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha called from inside. "Come here."

Eagerly, Kagome got to her feet and entered the regal building. Inuyasha didn't appear to be inside, but she could hear his voice, nothing but gentle murmurs, inside one of the many rooms. She traveled the halls, following the cadence of his voice, peeking into every room. The last room at the end of the hall was slightly cracked, all though the light was grey and muted inside.

Kagome thought she could indicate Inuyasha's voice coming from inside, and strangely there was a second voice. A mature, feminine timbre that cloaked the air and made Kagome's spine tingle with foreboding apprehension.

Slowly, she approached the door, her heart thudding. She looked in, but couldn't see. Hesitantly she stepped through the entrance and the door shut behind her, although she barely noticed because her attention was completely captured by the couple on the large, maroon sheeted bed.

Inuyasha was shirtless, his lean, muscled chest glowing from a thin sheen of sweat. His snow colored hair was wild and his amber eyes were dark and seductive as he bent over the figure of a woman.

She purred and sighed, but never spoke, as Inuyasha gently, although somewhat hungrily, undressed her. Her long, jet hair spilled over the edge of the bed, curling slightly from the heat in the room.

Kagome watched, horrified, but unable to look away, as Inuyasha leaned over the woman, his mouth trailing kisses over her perfect body, his tongue tracing invisible lines over her sculpted stomach, up and up until his tongue reached the small valley between her breasts. His mouth found the most sensitive peak of flesh and teased and sucked like a nursing infant.

When his mouth had finally found her lips, Kagome had remembered her voice. "Inuyasha!" She cried, the pain in her voice evident and ringing as she tried to back out of the room, only to be stopped by a locked door.

She sank to the floor, tears flooding her eyes. All though she could barely see the woman, Kagome silently wondered if it were Kikyou. Jealousy , anger, and confusion swirled around in her head, making it hard to breath. Her heart clenched painfully, and she gasped for air - but her lungs were filled with sordid, heavy air full of lustful heat.

"Kagome." Inuyasha was suddenly in front of her, his eyes wide and red, violet gashes painting his cheeks, his fangs swollen and enlarged in his generous mouth. Those fangs sank deep into her shoulder, and she screamed as loud as she could, until she thought her throat would tear in two.

Her skin burned, and a million tiny shards of glass felt like they were piercing into every inch of her being. She could feel unforgiving fangs biting and claws ripping, and she was crying and screaming, and so very lost in the overwhelming darkness enshrouding her.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up! Open your eyes, please."

"Kagome!"

"Wake up!"

"Kagome! Goddamn, wake up. Open your eyes!"

The reality and solidness of his voice made her obey, and her eyes opened wide. She was damp from perspiration, her throat and eyes were sore from screaming and crying, and her body ached badly, but not nearly as much as her heart.

Her breathing was shallow and desperate, as two sets of strong hands forced her to sit up. Golden eyes were gentle with worry, inches from her face. She didn't know what he saw on her face, but he looked frightened, and he quickly spoke. "You were dreaming…"

Dreaming. Relief flooded through her with such ferocity that she nearly fainted. Those things hadn't happened…her head was spinning, trying to separate what was real from what was fake, but it was so difficult.

Inuyasha crushed her to his chest, his arms tight around her, bringing her down and calming her head. She breathed in his woodsy scent, and hugged him back fiercely, scared to death and shaking, and too confused to react or speak.

"Lady Kagome, you must stay awake. Your dreams are cause of your distress." Miroku's smooth voice was near. Kaede and I have figured out what kind of demon attacked you."

"Yes." Kaede's voice sounded, the comforting tone rough from use and age. "The demon, Ketsueki, is a dream eater. Also known as a dream weaver. They carve their spell into your skin, which allows them to control your sleeping mind, and distort your dreams, which gives them power. The weakness and moral corruption of the individual they feed off of gives them life."

"Will you two shut up?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "The girl just woke up from a fucking nightmare, and a hell of a one at that. Give her a minute before you start a damn seminar."

"Inuyasha is right." Sango agreed, sounding worried. "Give Kagome-chan a minute to recuperate."

Then Inuyasha's voice was soft in her ear. "Are you okay?"

She took a steadying breath, and in a trembling tone said, "Yes…I'm fine. I just…."

"Just?"

"I'm not sure what's real and what I dreamed." She admitted, her body stiffening as if expecting a blow.

"Look at me." Inuyasha demanded in a tone that she couldn't refuse.

He held her face firmly, but gently in his hands, his honey gold eyes boring into her, vibrant and electric.

"I am real. I'm here with you, and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you anymore. That is what's real. Fuck everything else."

Kagome nodded, teary, and quickly buried her face in his haori until she stopped shaking, and her tears had dried, and her lungs could properly fill with air.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome asked in a faulty, broken voice.

"A demon named Ketsueki attacked you. He is what's known as a Dream Eater. He carved a spell into your skin so he can see into your mind and control your dreams." Miroku explained, in a calm, solid voice.

Sango jumped in, her expertise evident in her tone. "Once my family and I had to fight a dream eater. It attacked a young girl in the village. At first all her dreams were pleasant and alluring, and she grew addicted to the dreams until all she did was sleep. Dreams power Dream Eaters and give them life. When they're injured, or in need of strength the dreams turn into horrible nightmares, exposing all the immortalities In the precipitants heart. Eventually, at the dream demons leisure…" Sango paused, as if she really didn't want to say what came next.

"He will kill his victim."

A/N:

Woo! Over 900 hits!! That is so amazing. Thank you so, so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. Please continue to read and review, reviewing and critique is so important to the development of the story. I hope everyone had a great 4th of July, by the way. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon, and thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6: Come Close

**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?**

**Chapter Six: Come Close **

**- - - **

**- - - - - **

**- - - **

"Kill?" Kagome echoed Sango's last words, and the pretty demon slayer nodded her head gravely, her dark brown eyes shimmering with concern.

"They draw their victims into a deep, endless sleep until they end up in a coma like state. Nothing will rouse them, and nothing will save them once they enter that perpetual state, except for the death of the Dream Eater. But even then the victim is often…damaged emotionally. The deep sleep is supposed to divulge all the sins and immoralities in the victim and magnify their faults by a thousand."

"This is bull." Inuyasha interrupted. "Nothing will happen to Kagome as long as I kill this bastard quickly, and Kagome doesn't fall asleep. Right?"

"Well, in theory, yes." Miroku answered slowly.

"Alright then. Kagome, you just have to stay awake."

"Don't worry! I'll make sure Kagome doesn't fall asleep!" Shippou piped up suddenly, transforming into a grotesque figure of a spider like creature with oozing sores.

Kagome gave a short, startled scream and jumped away, falling off of Inuyasha's lap.

With a pop the small kit transformed back into his normal, much cuter form. "Did that help? Are you awake."

"That wasn't really necessary Shippou. I was already awake, but I appreciate your concern."

The little fox beamed. "You're welcome."

"I'm going to go now." Inuyasha announced as he stood. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked Kagome, his eyes reflecting worry and other unreadable emotions.

"I want to go with you." Kagome said quickly, jumping to her feet.

Inuyasha glanced up at her as she stood, she was wearing a grey pair of cotton shorts and a white camisole that Sango had retrieved from her bag and helped Kagome dress into. The apparel left her arms and legs bare, and the designs carved onto her soft skin was apparent.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed hot with anger and other dark feelings he had buried deep before he averted his gaze, staring at the floor instead.

"I think it would be best if I went alone. You're safer here."

Kagome visibly deflated, her eyes lidded with hurt and shame. She immediately sank back to the floor, and covered herself with the blanket, her face downcast.

"An hour. I'm leaving in an hour" Inuyasha said in a strained voice before he disappeared out the door.

Sango glared at the door, not believing Inuyasha's callousness when Kagome was in such a bad way. She went over and sat beside her friend.

"I'm fine." Kagome said hurriedly upon seeing Sango's face.

"Kagome." Sango said quietly, almost motherly. "We both know that's not true."

Kagome stared down dejectedly at her hands, watching the scars that wrapped repeatedly around her wrists all the way up to her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She repeated, firmly with a definite edge to her voice. The sharpness of Kagome's tone failed to cut Sango. She knew Kagome was upset and in pain, and there was a lot going on in the school girl's head, so she let it go and continued to try and comfort her.

Kaede began cutting up vegetables and small chunks of beef to make soup. Kagome and Sango sat down beside her and quietly helped cut up assorted vegetables into small, even pieces while Kaede and Sango kept watchful eyes on Kagome.

Kagome knew Inuyasha only wanted to try and save her, but part of her wondered if he was in such a hurry to leave so he wouldn't have to look at the scars that adorned her body.

Kagome did her best to avoid her reflection in mirrors or in water, but she couldn't escape the constant reminder of the intricate scars. She swallowed hard. Inuyasha probably didn't want to be with her anymore, not with the marks of another demon cloaking her skin. She didn't even want to go home, for fear of her family seeing her this way.

Sadness welled in her heart, and she sought out Kaede.

"Kaede?" Kagome questioned as she shyly approached the busy priestess.

Kaede looked up, slightly surprised. "Kagome." She greeted the girl cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. A little tired though." She tried to smile.

Kaede gave the young woman a knowing look. " I see. Fear not, child. Inuyasha will defeat the demon and be back soon - it will be safe for you to sleep."

"I don't know about that." Kagome muttered darkly, causing the Kaede to give her a confused stare.

"What is it that you need?" Kaede asked, always eager to help.

Kagome looked down at her wrists. "I was just wondering…do you think that these scars will always be…you know, permanent?"

Kaede met Kagome's sad, hopeful eyes and held her gaze. She reached out and gently rested her withered hands on Kagome's knee.

"Truthfully, these marks are deep and there is a certain magic intertwined in them. I am very sorry Kagome, but I do not think these scars will ever fade. Any pain will abate, but these marks will be as fresh ten years from now as they are today."

Kaede watched Kagome's face fall.

"I think I'm going to go say goodbye to Inuyasha." She murmured and quickly left the hut, leaving Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looking after her with worry apparent in their eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting under the God Tree; the scene vaguely reminded Kagome of one of her more recent dreams. The night felt like it had come too early, the air was light and felt soft and misty with unshed rain.

A small fire was going, the smoke tickling low hanging branches of the great tree as Kagome and Inuyasha warmed themselves by the flames. While the night wasn't cold, it wasn't exactly warm either. Inuyasha had long ago given Kagome his red fire-rat haori to keep her warm. The duo had been sitting in silence for a while. Inuyasha knew this was the last night he would have with Kagome before he left to kill the dream eater - and Kagome was well aware of that fact.

She wasn't afraid - she had complete trust in the golden-eyed boy sitting beside her. She did not fear for her life. Her dominant feelings that night were of embarrassment and shame. She remembered her dreams - the reasons why she had been so intent to stay in her dream world. And she was afraid of the questions Inuyasha might ask; and she knew that eventually he would start asking questions.

The thing she was most concerned about was what the dream eater knew about her heart of hearts. He had invaded her privacy - the very sanctity of her own mind. As if her body wasn't enough. She glanced down at the inkless tattoos that scared her skin, thinking about how she couldn't go home because of the scars. How could she explain that to her family? Inuyasha noticed where her gaze had dropped.

His amber eyes clouded with sorrow. "I'm going to get him, Kagome. He won't get away with what he did to you." Inuyasha's mind raced back to when they had tried so hard to awake Kagome from her nightmare. It had been so difficult to wake her up and she had been in so much pain. Her screams had been so loud, so frightening. What had she seen in her dreams that caused her so much blinding pain?

"I know Inuyasha." Kagome tilted her head so she could see him through her eyelashes. "I have faith in you." She gave him a watery smile and then let her gaze drop to the fire dancing in from of them. "But he's already done his damage. Even if he doesn't kill me, he's already scarred me for life. He invaded my mind - which is even worse then what he did to my body. He's made me realize things I can't ignore any longer." Her voice sounded weak with fatigue

. Inuyasha knew that she was exhausted, but she couldn't afford to sleep. It was too dangerous. If she fell asleep then Ketsueki would have his chance to drain the rest of her life - which would only make him stronger.

Inuyasha would not allow that to happen. He knew he needed to leave soon, he needed to save this girl beside him. Because not only did she rely on him - he relied on her just as heavily.

"What did…" Inuyasha paused, hoping he wasn't invading any more of Kagome's psyche. "What did you dream about? What false weavings did he send you?" Inuyasha's tone was velvet in her ears, soft and trusting. When he spoke in that voice, Kagome felt like she could tell him anything. And his eyes were like molten gold, shiny with concern and the look in them was so soft. Gentle for her, like melted honey.

"I dreamed about you." Kagome answered honestly, drawing her knees up to her chest so that she could lean her forehead against them. She tilted her face so she could watch his reaction.

"We were in different places every time, but you were always there with me. My skin was flawless and I felt pretty." Kagome chuckled softly to herself. "And you were so…nice to me."

Inuyasha met her gaze, his eyes wild and confused. He looked like a caged animal for a moment before he calmed himself. A flash of pain glinted in his eyes and he wanted to speak…but didn't know what to say.

"You were always nice and charming. Best of all, you were happy to see me." Kagome smiled, remembering the joy in dream Inuyasha's eyes whenever he saw her.

"You loved spending time with me and you never wanted me to leave your side. You gave me gifts and explored with me. I think…" Kagome took a breath, building strength to say her next words. "I think you loved me."

The wind passed between them, silent and cool against their skin. "Kagome." Inuyasha began, unable to continue. So much feeling was behind that single word. Mixed emotions so strong they almost had a taste on the back of his tongue.

"I know. It was just a dream. Ketsueki influenced my dreams by reading what was in my heart. He thought that was what I wanted. He knew I had feelings for you, but he changed your personality completely." Kagome thought out loud.

Inuyasha flinched, her words visibly hurting him.

"But he was wrong. I mean, I liked how nice and charming you were. Your words were nice and so were the gifts…but it wasn't you. Not really. And I'm not in love with what you could be, or some abstract idea of you. It's just you, as rude and as abrasive as you can be. Because those things make up who you are. And I just love you. You - just as you are." Kagome smiled up at him, so sweetly he thought his heart would crack in two.

Her eyes shut suddenly, pain shuddering through her.

Inuyasha was kneeling by her instantly. "Kagome, are you okay?"

The moon was shining through a thin sheet of wispy clouds, reflecting in his eyes and magnifying the concern in their depths.

"I'm fine." Kagome promised, although her voice was weak. She held up her arm, revealing the endless scars that adorned her limbs. "It just really hurts sometimes." She smiled, shy about showing her weakness. "All I want is to get some sleep. It's like this unending nagging sensation in the back of my mind. The pain isn't helping."

"Does it hurt badly?" Inuyasha inquired, hating that he couldn't protect her from the pain.

Kagome tried to laugh good naturedly but the laugh sounded forced and anguished. "Well, I haven't felt anything worse."

Buried instincts kicked in, pushing him. His mind flickered back to the previous night when he had lessened her pain by licking her wounds clean.

"So…those dreams of me…those caused you pain?" Inuyasha dared himself to ask.

"Oh, no. Those were the good dreams. The nightmares…." Kagome shuddered again as fragments of that nightmare came back to her. Inuyasha, caressing the nameless woman who resembled Kikyou. Inuyasha, eyes blood red and claws like daggers. "The nightmares were different. They were horrible." Tears welled up behind her eyes, though she didn't let them spill.

"What were they?" Inuyasha asked so softly he was barely audible as he watched her eyes turn glassy.

"It started off like a good dream. I heard your voice calling my name and I tried to follow you. I eventually found you…with another woman. Then you turned full demon and…attacked me." Kagome didn't need to go on. Inuyasha got the picture.

He grabbed her gently by her face, holding her head between his clawed hands, forcing her to meet his gaze. His eyes were fierce and burning with unspoken feelings.

"You're wrong." He told her.

Kagome was utterly confused. "What?"

"You're wrong about me. I know I'm rude and mean and all those things. But I also do love spending time with you and I never want you to leave my side. I might not be charming and give you pretty words and presents - I feel more then that. To me, those things are useless." Inuyasha paused, unable to go on. He'd already said too much.

"Let me help you?" He asked, his eyes hooded.

Kagome's adrenaline was pumping through her body, making her heart race. Her skin felt hot beneath his hands.

"How?" She breathed.

"I can make the pain go away. You just have to trust me." Honestly glazed his deep golden eyes.

Kagome felt a laugh bubble up in her throat - a real laugh. "Inuyasha, I'm nothing if not trusting towards you." Her smile was saccharine. "_I trust you_." A simple truth rang through her words.

Inuyasha smiled a relieved smile, suddenly feeling peaceful. He carefully removed his fire-rat robe away from her and spread it out close to the fire. Gently, he moved her to lie on the bright red cloth.

Reason fell away from him, he allowed himself to be controlled by his instincts. Kagome watched curiously, fascinated as he captured her wrist tenderly with his hands and brought it to his lips. Her eyes flew open wide as opened his mouth and began lapping her scarred skin with his tongue.

She was about to question him, cry out in alarm and confusion when she noticed that wherever his tongue touched was immediately soothed. The raw, stinging pain faded until it was just a memory. Wonder shone in her dark brown eyes as she watched him work from her wrists to her shoulders. When he reached her collar bone she automatically reached up to bury her fingers in his long silver hair, keeping him close. Not only was he taking away her pain - but his administrations were surprisingly pleasurable. And it just felt wonderful to have him so close, to see his guard down. To have his attention and his concern was a gift.

Completely relaxed and at ease, Kagome spoke quietly. "You've done this before. I thought I had dreamt the last time." A pretty blush spread across her cheeks.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I hate to see you hurting." He met her eyes briefly before he continued. Kagome sucked in a breath as he reached to remove her shirt. He tossed it to the side.

Kagome felt herself relax, a happy sensation flooded through her. Peace filled her and she barely batted an eyelash as Inuyasha innocently began soothing the sensitive skin of her breasts. Her eyes fluttered closed. It felt so natural for them to be so close, there was no embarrassment or awkwardness now. Kagome tried to place what emotion she was feeling when she realized what it was - like remembering a good dream. Kagome felt whole, and she knew Inuyasha was feeling the same thing.

She began to drift off, black slumber loomed in the distance, mixed with the heavy sound of Inuyasha's breathing and the quiet sounds of forest life.

"Kagome, don't go to sleep." Inuyasha's voice was near her ear.

She startled awake, shaking off the disembodies limbs of sleep. The first thing she realized was that there was no more pain in her body. Her skin felt damp and cool - but there was no pain. Then she realized that her clothes were in a neat pile by her side, and that Inuyasha's robe was the only thing covering her.

"I don't hurt anymore" She mumbled, sitting up to see her new painless wounds. Maybe she was imagining it but the scars seemed to be faded. They weren't as noticeable - less vibrant. Like many years had passed and they scars were beginning to heal over. New pale pink skin was starting to come through.

"Inuyasha, look. I think you're healing the scars." Inuyasha grabbed her wrist for inspection and studied it for a moment.

Relief flooded through him. "I guess the minor traces of yokai in my saliva healed your wounds."

Kagome laughed. "That sounds kind of gross, but I'm glad." She met Inuyasha's eyes and launched into a hug, wrapping her small arms tight around him. "Thank you." She mumbled into his shoulder, unleashing the tears she'd been holding back.

Inuyasha held her while she cried, his arms strong around her as he gently rubbed her back and smoothed her hair.

'_Anything for you, Kagome_.' He thought as he smiled into her hair.

Soon, Kagome's tears were spent and she sighed into his shirt. "I'm sorry I keep crying on you."

"It's not a big deal." Inuyasha leaned away from her so he could see her face. The canine ears atop his mess of silver hair twitched.

"Miroku and Sango are heading this way." He gestured for her clothes. Kagome blushed and nodded vigorously. She quickly donned her clothes and wrapped Inuyasha's red robe around herself like a blanket.

When Miroku and Sango stumbled onto the scene, with Shippou not far behind, they found Kagome and Inuyasha sitting like that, side-by-side and facing the fire.

Sango quickly sat down on the other side of Kagome. "How are you feeling?" The pretty demon slayer asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Actually I feel great. Exhausted, but great." Kagome smiled warmly at her friend.

Sango returned the bright smile and then turned as Miroku started to talk.

"So, I'm assuming that you're leaving soon to find the dream eater. Are you sure you don't want any company? I'd love to help avenge Lady Kagome." Miroku's voice was steely, his blue eyes flashing.

"No, Miroku. You and Sango need to stay here with Kagome. Protect her and make sure she doesn't fall asleep until I kill Ketsueki."

Kagome blinked sleepily. "Please be careful Inuyasha."

"You don't need to worry about me - you need to worry about yourself." He met her eyes and held her gaze for a long pause. "I mean it, Kagome. Don't fall asleep until I get back."

"I won't." Kagome promised, leaning into Sango for support. Shippou hurriedly jumped into her lap, gazing up at her with concern.

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged a look. "Very well." Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha stood, his hand already resting on the hilt of his sword. "I'll be back soon." With one last wayward look at Kagome, he launched into a run and was gone from sight in a matter of seconds.

Miroku looked over at Kagome who seemed barely conscious. "Hurry, Inuyasha." Miroku prompted his friend.

* * *

The flowery metallic scent was easy to find because of it's uniqueness. Sweet rose and bitter metal mixed with the dark scent of shadows. When Inuyasha found the bitter-sweet scent his vision went red with blood lust. His impressive pace increased so that he was nothing but a blur through the forest, invisible in the weak moonlight. His lungs worked hard to keep him breathing as he pushed himself to the limits of his speed. His bare feet barely touched the ground.

Inuyasha thought back to his previous encounter with the dream eater and growled low in his throat. The bastard hid behind the dreams of innocent girls like Kagome and drained their life to fuel his own - and he had the audacity to call Inuyasha a coward.

Ketsueki had taken Kagome's love for him and turned it to fear - for that alone he would die. For painstakingly carving his foul curse into Kagome's vulnerable flesh he would die painfully. When Inuyasha caught sight of the cruel demon, all black shadows and gleaming black metal, Inuyasha remembered how he had left his robe of the fire-rat with Kagome.

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, it's been nearly a year since I last updated this story! That's so insane. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed - you're the reason I found the initiative to continue this fic. Please continue to review as it's been a while since I've written for this story and I'm not sure how this chapter stands on par with the previous chapters. This one is a bit short (only 8 pages on Microsoft Word) but I just needed to introduce myself back to the story.

Again, thanks for reading and thanks for ALL of your feedback.


	7. Chapter 7: Have Faith In Me

Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

**- - - **

**- - - - **

**- - -**

Chapter 7: Have Faith In Me

Inuyasha's anger fueled his body, clouded his vision, and wrapped around his mind like a twisting serpent. All he wanted to do was to rip the beating heart from the shadow-garbed demon and watch him die. This dream weaver, full of false weavings and lies, this hider and killer of innocents - he was the cause of all of Kagome's injuries.

Her scars, her tears, the vivid nightmares she had to deal with. He was the one who had dared to hurt Kagome. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, Kagome was _his_. And this evil demon who smelled like blood, steel, and roses had no right to even _think _about _touching_ what was his. One thing was certain: Ketsueki wasn't going to live much longer. As much as Inuyasha wanted Ketsueki to suffer, he knew that the quicker he slayed this foul beast the sooner Kagome would be safe.

"Ah, Inuyasha." Ketsueki turned his head slowly to regard the seething hanyou before him. The dream eater was sitting on a collection of large boulders, starring off at a dark pond in the immediate distance. "I had a feeling I would be seeing you again, you impetuous fool." The demon had a thin cold voice, void of much emotion. He stood, unfolding his long body, and jumped down gracefully from the rock formation.

Inuyasha couldn't form words around his anger. He met the demon's jet black gaze and growled loudly through clenched teeth. It was a low feral sound that made the dream eater cock his head to one side. "You always seem angry every time I see you." The black eyed demon raised his thin dark eyebrows in amusement.

Faster than the eye could follow, Inuyasha lunged at the demon, missing him by the width of a hair. "This ends now, dream eater. I won't allow you to hurt Kagome any longer." Inuyasha declared, pulling his sword from its sheath. The sword swelled in a wash of light; power surged through the large blade, making the surrounding air shimmer slightly.

Ketsueki eyed the large weapon, obviously displeased. "That's a very big sword you have there, Inuyasha. Overcompensating for something, are we?" The demon smiled cruelly as he revealed his own much smaller blade.

In answer, Inuyasha launched another attack. If the dream eater had been any less agile, he would have been missing his entrails. "Why are you so eager to save Kagome? Does it really matter to you whether she lives or dies? Do you really think you two could be together?"

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha hissed, brandishing his sword with both hands. This time when Inuyasha launched an attack his sword found its mark. Saved by his agility, Ketsueki only suffered a deep cut to his forearm. The demon hissed in pain, his deceivingly handsome face evolved, elongating into something much less beautiful. He hugged his injured arm close to his body and bared his extended fangs at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned at the dark blood seeping from the wound. "If you would stay still I could finish this much more quickly."

Ketsueki released his arm and Inuyasha could see that it was a very deep wound; white bone flashed from the opening. The dark demon stepped into a thicket of shadows, nearly disappearing from sight. "You don't realize what a mistake you just made, half-breed." He smiled widely, his white fangs flashing. "For every injury you inflict upon me, Kagome will be the one to suffer."

Inuyasha froze, fear flooding his head. '_Kagome_.' Inuyasha thought silently, willing her to hear his unspoken thoughts. _'Please hold on a little longer and stay awake!_'

* * *

Miroku had carried Kagome back to Kaede's hut. A small fire burned, washing everyone's concerned faces with warm light. Kagome was clutching Inuyasha's red haori to her chest while everyone watched her intently. They were all trying to look occupied, but Kagome could tell everyone was watching her, she could feel their eyes on her when she looked away.

She was so tired, but she was fighting hard against the pull of sleep. Kagome tried to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't focus solely on how fatigued she was, but her mind was blurry and it was difficult to organize her thoughts. She was blinking rapidly against the burning in her eyes that was begging her to keep her lids closed tight.

"Kagome?" Miroku called questioningly, watching her struggle with herself.

Sango and Shippou, seated on either side of Kagome, immediately turned to her with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" Shippou asked her with watery eyes, climbing to sit on her lap.

Kagome rested a comforting hand on Shippou's cheek. "I'm fine, everyone. Just a little tired." She tilted her head to meet Sango's eyes. "Do you think we could go for a walk or something? I think it would be easier to stay awake if I'm moving around."

"Of course." Sango steadied Kagome and helped her raise off the floor. Once on her own feet Kagome's head swam, the room tilted. She trusted her weight against Sango until the blood ran out of her head and she could support herself.

Kagome carried Shippou in her arms and Miroku and Sango flanked her on either side. Inuyasha's fire-rat robe was still tied around Kagome in a make-shift robe, protecting her against the faint chill in the night air.

The group took a long, winding path through the village. The moon painted the packed dirt road with light, illuminating their path as they walked. The brisk air helped Kagome to stay awake. The night air was crisp and clean, and the chill sparked her adrenaline.

"Feel any better?" Sango asked, trying to sound casual. She knew her friend didn't enjoy having everyone dote on her.

Kagome smiled brightly, and despite the unusual paleness that clung to her skin and the dark circles under here eyes, she looked like the old, friendly and beautiful Kagome that they loved and knew so well.

"Much." She assured her companions. In all honesty, Kagome missed being awake and in the world of reality. She had a life to live and being asleep all the time, submerged and lost in the inner sanctum of her unconsciousness was not how she wanted to spend her life.

"It makes my heart glad to see you up and walked around." Miroku bestowed her with a warm smile, his blue eyes shining with relief. Kagome returned the smile ten fold. It had never occurred to her how much Miroku cared for her and wanted to help protect her. He was almost a big brother figure, only not, because he was more than a little perverted. But none the less, Kagome cared for him deeply and suddenly found herself immensely grateful to have both Miroku and Sango with her.

The walk was peaceful and helped sooth Kagome's frayed nerves. It was also calming for her friends. They had been worried sick about Kagome and were greatly relieved to see her being her normal self.

They group emerged out of the village, the path leading them through a small meadow on the edge of the forest line. The flowers and other plant life lifted their sweet scent to the cool night air, rising up to the seemingly unending stars. Kagome lifted her face to the sky and watched the stars, almost stunned by the sheer beauty of the natural world. She didn't have views half as amazing in her time, and she never tired of looking at the stars.

A sense of peace flooded through her as she starred up into the night sky. Inuyasha's scent clung to his robe and when Kagome hugged the robe tight to herself she could imagine that Inuyasha was standing beside her.

A jagged flash of red hot pain gripped her suddenly, bringing her out of her reverie. With a small gasp, she began to fall. Shippou fell from her arms, landing on the ground with a surprised grunt. Miroku caught Kagome before she hit the ground with an alarmed yell.

The pain was burning, shooting through her arm like a lance of fire. She didn't have to suffer long. In a matter of seconds she was unconscious and no matter how long or hard her friend's tried to rouse her, she was unable to wake up.

"This is bad." Sango clenched her teeth in frustration as she cradled Kagome's head on her lap.

Miroku leaned over her, almost in a praying position, with his eyes closed in deep concentration.

Sango watched intently while Shippou sobbed quietly into her side. She saw when Miroku's facial expression changed - it looked as if he'd taken a physical blow to the stomach. "Not good at all." He slid away from the young school girl, his face covered in a light sheen of sweat. He looked like he'd been running for miles.

"Her rest is unnatural. It's like she's in a coma. There is a powerful demonic aura that is invading Kagome, one so deep that my spiritual powers can do nothing to prevent it. The only thing keeping Kagome from fully succumbing is her own measurable spiritual power. I don't know for how long she can defend herself, though." Miroku's voice was strained, his eyes narrowed and a lethal look of rage crossed his handsome face.

Sango bowed her head, touching her forehead to Kagome's. "Please hurry, Inuyasha. Save her." Sango whispered.

"I'm going to go help him. He's taking too long." Miroku's face was gravely serious. "Stay here and watch over her."

Sango looked torn. "Please be careful." She finally said at last, her dark eyes large and filled with concern.

Miroku leaned over and wrapped Sango in a fierce, however brief, hug. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to her." He whispered into her hair.

Seconds later he took off at a hard run. He disappeared into the forest in mere moments and Sango watched after him until he was completely gone from sight.

* * *

Inuyasha was desperate. His breathing was labored and he was hot despite the cool night air whipping against his heated skin and pulling at his long silver hair.

Ketsueki, however, was in perfect condition. His wound was completely healed; the skin that had once sported a gaping red and white laceration was now smooth pale skin the color of moon beams. Dried blood clinging to his clothes was the only testament to his earlier wound. In fact, he was even stronger then before. He was unbelievably fast, and it was all Inuyasha could do to evade his agile attacks.

Inuyasha's fangs were bared and a constant growl rumbled in his chest as he dodged the cobra-like attacks. _'How the hell did I end taking the defensive side?' _He wondered as he evaded yet another attack. Ketsueki's little blade was small but deceivingly lethal. The tip of the blade looked sharp enough to easily carve through stone and Inuyasha was focused on avoiding the dangerous little dagger.

"Enough of this!" Inuyasha hissed, raising his sword in an attempt to behead the dream eater. Ketsueki waited until Inuyasha was devoted to the swing, using the Tetsusaiga's size to his advantage, before moving - lighting fast- to sink his dagger into Inuyasha's heart. Pure instinct kept the staggeringly sharp blade from carving out his heart. He released the Tetsusaiga and tried to leap out of the range of Ketsueki's attack. The dagger missed his vital organ by mere inches.

Rage blazed in Inuyasha and even as the dagger cut through his skin as if it were hot butter, he stretched out his claws and raked them across the dream eater's face, mangling one ear in the process. The demon hissed and darted away as Inuyasha landed in the dirt near his discarded sword. Blood was staining his white haori but he ignored his pain and immediately jumped to his feet, quickly snatching up the Tetsusaiga.

"Fool!" The dream eater hissed, a maniacal grin twisting his features. Black blood ran from the seething rips in his skin, down and over his face like dark tears. "Injure me as much as you like. Kagome is the only one paying the price." Even as the demon spoke his shredded face was beginning to mend.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha murmured, eyes narrowing as he tightened his grip on the sword's hilt.

Ketsueki laughed, a thin, chilling sound. "How do you think I heal so easily? I take energy from Kagome. I subsist from her. No matter how many times you strike me I will remain unharmed. The girl, however." He smirked, "She is an entirely different story. I can feel her weakening now…"

A stab of pain reached Inuyasha's heart, worse then the actual pain of a cold blade slicing through his flesh. Fear washed through him, leaving him feeling sick and dizzy. Not fear for himself, but fear for Kagome. How much longer did she have? And how could he destroy this demon without killing Kagome in the process?

"I don't see why you even care for the girl's life. She is an untapped power source, but you actually love her. How can you honestly believe that you could possibly be with her? Not only are you separated from her as the lowly half-breed that you are, but you are estranged by more than that. It's as if you're from entirely different worlds."

Inuyasha wondered if his heart would explode by the immense amount of pressure pressing down on him. He wanted nothing more than to sink his blade into the dream eater, to cut his entrails from his body and allow him to bleed his evil blood out onto the forest floor slowly, until Inuyasha cut his despicable head from his body, relieving the world of such scum forever. But he was afraid of what would happen to Kagome.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha's golden eyes were glowing, immense feeling building up behind his amber orbs. He lowered his sword down to his side, his face strong yet resigned.

Ketsueki, now fully healed, looked up with calm interest.

"Will you let her go if I give you another power source?" His voice was harsh, yet remarkably even.

"Are you saying you are willing to sacrifice yourself in order to save the girl?"

Inuyasha glared viciously but his answer rang with certainty. "Yes."

"You truly are a fool."

Just then the night wind carried a familiar scent that reached Inuyasha's nose.

* * *

Kagome didn't know where she was. It was dark. Darker than night, darker than shadows. Was this death? She didn't think so; she just knew there was no light where she was and a terrible, awful pain. First in her arm and then in her face but now the pain had ebbed and she just hurt everywhere. The pain was so distracting she didn't even mind the pitch blackness so much.

She almost didn't notice when the darkness surrounding her shifted into something else. Self awareness came to her and she realized she was standing in a meadow. The meadow looked familiar but somehow wrong. The flower's were different, the sky was somehow the wrong color as was the grass. The tree was there, the great tree, but even the sacred tree seemed different somehow.

"Where am I?" She wondered as she kneeled in the dew-wet grass. The pain was still great but had abated enough to leave room for thought. She was cold, but she realized she still had Inuyasha's fire rat robe, so she wrapped herself in it and struggled over to huddle near the base of the tree. She started to look up into the night sky, but immediately looked away. The wrongness of the sky and its stars scared her.

"That is a fine robe you have." A thin, cold voice accosted her, bringing her to full alert.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, a little fearful. At her core she was a brave person, so she met the stranger's gaze without blinking. She didn't have enough energy to get to her feet so she simply watched the man come closer. At length, Kagome recognized him and her gaze hardened.

"You know me." The demon acknowledged. "I have to say, I am surprised by you. Those lovely marks I placed on your skin look to be healing. Our link is weakening but I still have enough control over you to bring you to this place and I can still feed off your energy.

"I don't like this place." Kagome pulled Inuyasha's robe closer to her, breathing in his comforting smell.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." He gave her a disapproving look. "I see, he gave you that robe. Hmm…I can't touch you." He mused.

A cruel smile lilted across his stoic face. "Shame for Inuyasha that he didn't keep it to himself."

Kagome gasped, fear bright in her eyes. "Tell me, is he okay? Is Inuyasha alright?" Her voice was shrill, her eyes damp with unshed tears.

"Not for long. He's realized he can not harm me without hurting you as well."

Kagome whimpered, her heart thundering in her chest. "Please don't hurt him. I don't care what you do with me, just leave him alone." She pleaded.

The dream eater looked slightly confused. "You love him." He stated. "Why?"

Kagome laughed softly, or what was close enough to a laugh. "Why? I don't know. He's so not my type. He's rude, mean, arrogant. A total jerk who needs to get in touch with his feelings. But despite that, when he's near me…I just feel so happy. Just hearing his voice can make my day. When I am away from him I feel like a vital part of myself has been carved out. I trust him. I can see the good in his heart. We're supposed to be together. I can feel it, my soul knows it. He and I are just two halves of the same whole."

Kagome pressed her face into her palms and cried silently. "How can I explain love?"

The dream eater watched with a dark fascination, then turned with a disgusted look on his face.

"You are both fools."

* * *

'_Miroku?' _Inuyasha tried to hide the fact that he new his fried was close by. '_If I can just distract Ketsueki long enough…'_ A plan was already forming in his mind.

The dream eater approached Inuyasha, his lethal little dagger gleaming in the moon's light. "I will enjoy this."

"Funny choice of words." Inuyasha said, "I was just about to say the same thing."

Ketsueki didn't even have time to be shocked. Faster then he had ever moved in his whole life, Inuyasha rushed his sword through the demon's chest. Through his heart, tendons, and muscle. The sword pierced a lung, leaving the shadow eater unable to pull in a full breath of air. Still, Inuyasha knew the demon wouldn't die.

Miroku burst through the woods, sliding to a stop as he reached the meadow.

"Miroku! Use your wind tunnel, now!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. He pulled the Tetsusaiga out of the demon's body and leaped into the air, avoiding the void's pull just in time.

The demon let out an awful scream of outrage and disbelief as he was pulled into the dark void, disappearing into nothingness.

Miroku sealed the wind tunnel and turned to look at Inuyasha. The hanyou was breathing hard and he was still bleeding heavily, but he walked calmly over to a small thicket of flowers. The dream eaters strange blade was laying in the dirt, tangled in the roots of foliage. Without a second thought, Inuyasha raised his sword over his head and struck the blade with all his strength. The small dagger glowed a red-black color briefly before shattering. The steel shards turned to ash and drifted away in the wind.

Inuyasha looked over, meeting Miroku's worried gaze. He smiled tiredly as he slid the Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath. "You have great timing, monk."

Miroku smiled back, his grim concern replaced with his usual playful perverseness.

"So I'm told," He mused, "So I'm told."

* * *

**A/N:**

Woo! I'm happy to get rid of Ketsueki. (Anyone else think he used the world 'fool' too much?) Only one more chapter left and that's just to wrap up all the loose ends and reunite everyone. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. This one's for you!


	8. Chapter 8: I Will Follow You

**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?**

**- - - - **

Chapter 8: I Will Follow You Into The Dark

"_Love of mine, some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind; __I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decideThat they both are satisfied; Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside youWhen your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

-----

"How is it that two beings who could never partake in a life together have fallen in love?" The dream eater loomed over Kagome, his black eyes narrowed and unreadable.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You know nothing of love." She hissed back. Although she could barely move, the young woman still possessed a fiery temper.

He grinned facetiously, fangs gleaming, wet, behind his pale lips. " Do you entertain ideas of the two of you living happily ever after? It's not in the cards, girl. You aren't even from the same…time, it seems. What allows you passage will one day pull you back to where you belong."

"I belong with Inuyasha." Kagome refuted stubbornly, a fierce blaze shining behind her heavily lashed eyes.

"Perhaps…" He touched a finger thoughtfully to his chin. "What a shame Inuyasha doesn't seem to think along the same lines as you. He can't fully give himself over to anyone, heart or body, can he? The stubborn halfling is torn in more ways than one. He can't even admit to himself that he loves you."

Kagome glared but kept her mouth shut. The more the demon tormented her, the weaker she got. She knew he was just draining her of energy. She looked away, closing her eyes, and wishing Inuyasha could take her from this strange place. Kagome could hear Ketsueki begin to talk again, but his words were cut off my a strangled sound, almost a scream. Almost in unison with the demon's pain, Kagome found out the reason for the dream eater's distress.

Kagome had experienced pain before. But nothing like this. It was burning, unforgiving, unrelenting. She doubled over, falling to the ground as if boneless. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice. There was no air, no hope. It felt like her heart was being cut out of her chest. Her features were frozen, mouth gaping wide, eyes closed against the unseen force that was killing her. And then it was gone, leaving her sobbing for breath, shivering, and cold.

She could see Ketsueki standing above her. His expression changed rapidly from shock, to pure undefiled rage, to indifference. "So this is death. It seems your Inuyasha has found a way to kill me." The shadow laden demon gave her a long look. "But don't think I haven't taken a toll on you and your hanyou. You'll be lucky to make it out alive."

"What do you mean?" Kagome's whisper was harsh, her throat working hard to make the words.

But no sooner had she spoken then the figure of the dream eater faded to ash and dissolved into the air. Wide eyed, Kagome watched the space where the demon had faded to nothingness.

Relief flooded through her so intensely she though she might faint. Although her body was still shaking, recovering from the absence of such extraordinary pain, she managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. She settled against the tree and allowed herself a few minutes of rest to recuperate. When she closed her eyes she was harboring the hope that when her eyes reopened she would be surrounded by her friends.

* * *

Miroku helped Inuyasha travel back to where Sango and Shippou were anxiously waiting. Though Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, the wound in his chest was painful and not healing as fast as it should have. The long gash was still bleeding freely. Inuyasha kept his palm pressed down hard on the wound to staunch the blood flow. He resented having to have Miroku's help, but he actually needed it.

The journey back to the village was much longer than the previous trip, but with the Monk's patient help, they made it soon enough. Shippou saw them before Sango. He cheered, jumping into the air. "Inuyasha, Miroku!" The little fox kit cried as he ran for them. He stopped short when he smelled Inuyasha's blood and saw Miroku supporting half of the hanyou's weight.

"Is he alright?" Shippou tried not to be too nervous. Inuyasha had been injured countless times before and he had always recovered nicely. And this particular injury didn't look to be too serious.

Sango, who hadn't moved from her protective post over Kagome, was still cradling the girl's limp head in her lap. Kirara was huddled by Kagome's side in her large fire-cat form, keeping both Sango and Kagome warm from the cool night air with the noticeable amount of body heat she projected.

The young demon slayer sighed with relief when she caught sight of Miroku and Inuyasha. Thankfully, Miroku seemed to be unharmed. Inuyasha, on the other hand, looked to be troubled by a chest wound. Sango wasn't worried, though. She'd seen the inu hanyou much worse off.

"Did you defeat the dream eater?" She questioned softly, hoping to disguise the blatant relief in her voice.

Inuyasha snorted, giving her a look that seemed to say "of course!"

"That bastard won't be bothering anyone living ever again." Inuyasha assured her, collapsing to the ground beside Kagome."

"Indeed, we won't be troubled by him any longer." Miroku sank to the ground beside Sango. "Has lady Kagome awoken yet?"

Sango bit her lip and looked down at the girl before her. "No, not yet. But she should be waking up soon, right? Usually after the dream eater has been killed the girl's wake right up."

Shippou climbed into the monk's lap and looked up at him hopefully. Miroku regarded Kagome's sleeping form. "Yes, she should be awake by now…"

Inuyasha was trying to listen to the monk's words, but his vision was darkening and the world around him seemed to be spinning. Nausea built up in him and he was only hanging down to consciousness by a thread.

The last thing he remembered before sinking into a black sleep was leaning over Kagome and willing her to open her eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, startled, as the half demon suddenly fell over, obviously unconscious.

"What happened?" Shippou trembled fearfully.

Miroku was checking over both sleeping bodies, his face intent with concentration.

"Something is wrong…the dream eater is dead. Neither Kagome or Inuyasha should be suffering from the wounds inflicted by Ketsueki. It's almost as if…their souls are departed from their bodies and are somewhere far away."

Sango's eyes flew open and she simply starred at Miroku for a few uncomprehending seconds. "_Their souls_?" She echoed.

"Yes." Miroku nodded gravely. "Inuyasha and Kagome are fine physically, despite from that nasty gash in Inuyasha's chest. It's their souls that are missing. Perhaps it's some trick from Ketsueki he cast upon them before he died."

"What do we do?" Sango jumped to her feet, fists clenched at her sides. She wanted to take action. She wanted to do something and do it now!

"There is nothing we can do. We can only wait for their souls to find their way back to their physical shells. If they do, then they should both wake up and all should go as normal."

"And if not?" Sango asked as Shippou clung to her leg.

"Well, that doesn't bear thinking about. Let's just stay positive." Miroku looked down at his unconscious friends and hoped that wherever they were, they were there together.

* * *

When Kagome woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was not back with her friends as she had hoped - but she was somewhere different and for that she was thankful. Wherever she was, it was beautiful, if not somewhat mysterious. Green and golden grass as soft as cashmere drifted in a warm wind beneath her, delicately moving across what bare skin she had. A river murmured somewhere close by; Kagome could hear the moving water and somehow smell it as well. The scent was clear, brisk, and sweet. She was incredibly thirsty, so she got to her feet and went in search of the water source.

The river was gorgeous. The water was crystal clear and sparkled in the soft sunlight. Colors bounced in-between sun and water - some colors she had never seen before and could not name. Somewhat in awe, Kagome fell to her knees beside the river's edge and cupped her hands to drink from the rivers cool, refreshing waters.

It was delicious, and Kagome had to make a conscious effort to stop drinking even after her thirst had been quenched. She wiped her mouth and looked up into the sky. The heavens were bright, but the sun was masked by pink feathery clouds. It was striking, like a sunset in the middle of the afternoon.

Feeling replete and at ease, Kagome only barely wondered where she was and how she could return to her friends. As she idly pondered, she caught sight of a familiar figure on the other side of the river. She would have recognized him anywhere. With a sharp gasp, Kagome leapt to her feet and charged the river. The water wasn't very deep, about to her knees. The cool water gently pulled at her, and she crossed the river easily.

"Inuyasha!" She cried joyfully, scrambling up the bank. She fell beside his sleeping form and gently shook him.

After a few seconds he yawned and opened his golden eyes lazily. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared. Smiling, Kagome watched him and when he realized she was sitting beside him, he came to full alert.

"Kagome!" He sat up so quickly he nearly butted heads with her. "Are you okay? Where are we?" He grabbed her gently by her shoulders and glanced around.

" I don't know." All around them was soft grass, warm wind, and of course the winding river. Open space swallowed them and seemed to stretch on forever.

Inuyasha looked down at the wound in his chest. It was no longer bleeding but the gash was sill open and didn't appear to be healing. It still looked as fresh as ever, even though he only felt a mild discomfort from the laceration.

A strange look crossed his face and he stared intently into Kagome's eyes. The canine ears perched atop his head were fully erect, almost comically strained. "Are we dead?" He asked earnestly.

Kagome's face went slack with surprise before a thoughtful look replaced it. "I don't think so. I mean, I still feel alive. I don't remember dying. And where is this place? It doesn't look like heaven or hell to me." Then her eyes found the rather nasty looking wound spread across Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She gasped, reaching out to touch him. As soon as her small, warm hand settled across his chest, touching the gaping injury, a soft light emitted from her palm and the wound healed almost instantly.

Kagome removed her hand quickly in surprise and then looked down at the offending appendage as if it had just spoken to her.

Inuyasha looked impressed. "When did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I _could _do that. It's almost like my spiritual powers are heightened by this place."

Inuyasha's ears flattened, close to his skull so that they nearly blended in with his head of white hair. "Where the hell are we?"

"I think the more important question is, how do we get out of here?" Kagome looked down mournfully at the sparkling river. "Although, it's so pretty I almost don't want to leave."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes, even though he, too, was awed by the beauty of the strange world.

"I know, I sound ridiculous." She smiled bashfully. "This place is just so perfect." She looked back up at him to find the solemn hanyou watching her with an intent, unreadable expression. His eyes blazed with the unidentified emotion, turning them the a dark lustrous amber hue, like burnished gold. Kagome found she couldn't look away from him.

"Are you really okay?" He asked, and Kagome found that, somehow, her hand was clasped in his, warm and protected.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." She gave him a sincere smile to prove her words.

His hand tightened around hers. "I'm really glad." He smiled back. It was small, miniscule, half-smile - but it was a smile nonetheless. And the sight of his smile was enough to send a rush of warmth spreading through Kagome from her head to her toes.

"I'm so glad you're here with me." The words were so true and resonated so deeply within her, Kagome started to cry. Tears welled up in her eyes and Inuyasha could smell the salty water immediately.

Alarmed, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Kagome?" His voice was laced with concern. "Please stop crying. I can't stand it when you cry."

Kagome snaked her arms around his neck and held on tightly, her face buried into his shoulder. She breathed in the scent of him, warm male musk and wild forest. "It's okay. I'm not crying entirely because I'm sad. I'm actually really, really happy. I thought for a while I would never get to see you again."

"I'm here now, Kagome." Inuyasha said earnestly, his voice youthful. He was never quite sure how to handle a crying woman.

Kagome laughed softly, making Inuyasha relax. If she was laughing, then he was doing something right.

"I know." She sighed happily, relaxing more into his embrace.

No one was around to see, so Inuyasha took the liberty to smile his quirksome, arrogant half-smile into her long dark hair. He smoothed her silky locks, gingerly, down her back. He didn't know that the hell Kagome put in her hair. She had so many bottles of scented soaps and mysterious girly products - but whatever it was, it worked. Her hair was always shiny, soft, and wonderful smelling.

"So what happened with Ketsueki?" Kagome asked eventually.

"He's dead, now. That's all that matters. Miroku and I took care of him." Inuyasha huffed, still bristling at the mention of the dream eater.

"Oh, Miroku. Is everyone at home alright? I miss Miroku, Sango, and Shippou so much." Kagome smiled sadly.

Not wanting to see her cry again, Inuyasha assured her quickly that everyone was perfectly fine. "They're probably just worried about us."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, catching it gently between her teeth. Kagome didn't know it, but Inuyasha loved it when she did that. He wasn't one to use the word 'cute', but it was the only one he could think of. He averted his eyes, choosing to watch the river rush busily by.

"I think Ketsueki is the one who sent us here. Right before he died he said something about taking a toll on us and that we would be lucky to make it out alive." The memory came rushing back to Kagome, making her stomach turn. She was so happy to be out of that demon's clutches. Even though, technically, she was still in his trap she was with Inuyasha now. And that was enough to make her feel safe and as if she could handle anything.

"What? You talked to him before he died" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Not in person. I guess it was his spirit or some abstract part of him. He brought me to a strange place and tried to…well, never mind that. It's not important anymore."

"So is that what we are?" Inuyasha questioned looking down at his hands to check if they were solid. "We're just spirits, souls?"

"That's a definite possibility. But if we're souls, then what does that make this place?"

Inuyasha looked around thoughtfully, his amber eyes gleaming. "I've heard of a place that spirits go to. It's an in-between place, not life and not death. It's where confused souls are sent to figure out a great truth before they return to the living or move on to death."

"So, we're stuck here until we figure out a great truth about ourselves? Why would Ketsueki send us here?" Kagome asked, doe eyed.

"Maybe it was all he could do. And we could spend eternity here, wondering around as we try to discover our truth, unable to die or return to the living." Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, you can stop now. You're painting a really bleak picture here." Kagome frowned at the pessimistic hanyou.

"I'm just being realistic." Inuyasha mumbled.

The pair settled into an awkward silence.

"Oh, you probably want this back, don't you?" Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat still wrapped around her. She untied knot and offered the bright red mantel back to him.

Inuyasha smiled smugly. "Yeah, it comes in handy." He said as he tied the robe around himself.

"Thank you for lending it to me. I think it might have saved my life."

"I don't know how, but I had a feeling that it would."

The awkward silence drifted back.

Kagome pushed herself to her feet. "Umm…so what should we do now?"

Inuyasha stood up beside her. "I have no idea. I guess we should find some shelter. I don't know if this place has a night, but either way I'm not comfortable just sitting out in the open."

"Really, you're suspicious? This place is like paradise." Kagome smiled up at the perfect sky, the gentle wind tugging at her hair.

"Kagome, we're in an unfamiliar place. Anything could happen here and I'm not willing to take any chances. Not to mention a crazy demon who tried to kill both of us sent us here."

Sighing, Kagome relented. "Fine, fine. You don't have to be so grouchy about it. Let's go."

Unable to find a better course of action, the pair of lost souls decided to follow the river. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were used to walking around for hours on end in search of jewel shards or useful information about Naraku, but now they were wandering aimlessly, not sure of what they were even searching for. And it was putting Inuyasha on edge.

Kagome walked a few paces in front of the irritated hanyou, her walk brisk as she hummed contentedly to herself and watched the jewel-green leaves fall and race down the river carried by the fluid current. Inuyasha was grumbling behind her, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so happy, anyways? We could be stuck here forever and your prancing around like we're on a damn vacation." He admonished, ears twitching in annoyance.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and frowned. "I'm just trying to make the best of things. Sorry I'm not as miserable as you are." With a pert expression on her small face, she turned around and continued watching the flowing river.

"I'm just saying, this is such a fucking waste of time. We have so much to do back home. Jewel shards are all over the place and there's no telling where Naraku is or what he's up to. We damn sure haven't been able to find him, and now we're even further off the track."

Kagome spun on her heel, making Inuyasha come to a sudden halt. "Look, I don't really want to be stuck here either. Don't you think I want to find Naraku too? It's my fault the shikon broke in the first place, don't you think I want to go back and make amends for my mistake? God, can you just lighten up for two minutes and try to pretend like being alone with me isn't the worst fate ever imaginable." The young woman's brown eyes shone with inner fire, daring Inuyasha to say one cross word.

When the hanyou could do nothing but blink at her, unable to think of anything to say, she spun back around, her long dark hair flying behind her, and started walking again.

Inuyasha kept his thoughts to himself, wondering idly if the young miko could use the rosary beads in whatever world they were in. He thought back to the late dream eater. Even though he was dead he was still a pain in Inuyasha's ass. What had Ketsueki meant by sending them here? And what truth did he have to realize?

A surprised cry from Kagome brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome pointed and Inuyasha's eyes followed the line of direction until his gaze rested upon what might have been the ruins of an old temple.

Though old and crumbling the building was still quite stunning to see. "What is it?" Kagome asked, her tone awed.

Inuyasha eyed the old temple suspiciously. "I don't know. It's the first thing I've seen other than grass and trees in hours, so maybe we should check it out."

Without thinking, Kagome stretched out her hand and Inuyasha took it, lacing their fingers together tightly as they approached the strange structure. The temple wasn't very big and the walls were made of a luxurious black and brownstone that shone dully in the fading light despite the cloak of time, dust, and natural corrosion. Part of one wall was in ruin, half was missing and there were small punctures in the roof. There was no door, just a high arch to mark the doorway. Cautiously, the pair entered the temple. Kagome gasped softly. The ceiling was high and decorated with broken mosaics. The walls were the same lustrous stone, though highly polished. Windows were carved artfully into the stone, allowing light to shine in.

Ancient relics adorned the ceiling, walls, and floor. A large iron chandelier hung from a looping chain from the glimmering ceiling, stirring gently as Inuyasha and Kagome passed underneath it. It was the most beautiful architecture either of them had either seen, though it was uncanny in its perfection. Inuyasha doubted that human hands had created it.

"Oh, wow." Kagome breathed, looking around. " I wish I could have seen this when it was new. Look how amazing it is now that it's falling apart."

"Yeah, it's impressive." Inuyasha commented offhandedly as he checked the premises, looking for any hidden dangers.

"You're so cynical." Kagome sighed as she watched the hanyou dig around.

"Well, it seems safe enough." Inuyasha ignored her previous comment. Their eyes met across the expansive room, both unsure of what to do or say.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha didn't have an answer. He turned his head to look out the high-arched windows.

"Are you hungry at all? I think I saw some kind of fruit growing on the trees."

"I don't really feel hungry, but maybe it would be good to eat something. The pair wandered back outside to inspect the unfamiliar fruit growing on the trees. Inuyasha jumped onto one of the thick tree trunks and plucked the curious fruit from its stem. It was small and pink in color. It resembled a cross between an apple and a peach but smelled similar to strawberries. "I have no idea what this is, but it doesn't smell poisonous." Inuyasha took a tentative bite and Kagome laughed when his eyes widened to a comical size.

"Is it okay?" Kagome called curiously.

"It's delicious!" Inuyasha dropped one of the small pink fruits down to Kagome. She caught it and took a small bite. It had the vaguely citrus taste that most fruit had, but it was simply the most delicious thing Kagome had ever tasted.

They picked a small pile and carried their dinner back to the temple. They sat on the massive temple steps and made a meal out of the delicious fruit.

"I think it's growing darker outside." Inuyasha noticed as they finished up their small yet filling meal.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat closely after they finished their peculiar dinner, leaning on one another as they watched the most glorious sunset either of them had seen. The sky exploded with brilliant, vivid colors. Golds, blues, purples, oranges, and some colors neither of them had a name for, lit up the glass sky.

Kagome didn't realize she was crying until she felt warm tears slide down her cheek. Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently. "What's wrong?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and wiped her tears away, unable to bring herself to look away from the sky. "I'm fine. I don't know why I'm crying. This is just too beautiful. It's like the last sunset at the end of the world."

She pulled her gaze away from the sky and met Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome found that the warm amber of his eyes were just as mesmerizing at the sunset. She smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush but he allowed Kagome to rest her head. It occurred to him that if this was the end of the world, he didn't mind if Kagome was beside him. He rested his cheek on top of Kagome's head, feeling the soft luxuriousness of her hair. The pair watched the sunset in peaceful silence.

Inuyasha relaxed and his mind eventually began to wander back to Ketsueki. Something lurked in his brain, something important the dream eater had said but Inuyasha's memory failed him. The hanyou frowned. Maybe he and Kagome really would be stuck in this in-between place forever. He slowly realized that the thought of being here with Kagome forever didn't fill him with horror. In fact, the thought was almost a pleasant one. He looked down at the girl, half asleep, resting on his shoulder. Fireworks were going off in his head, a volcano like epiphany erupting behind his eyes.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

The young woman tilted her head so she could see his face and blinked up at him, nothing but trust and affection in her dark eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Miroku had built a fire and he and Sango had moved the unconscious bodies of their friends near it, side by side, to keep them warm. Miroku and Sango sat a few inches away, keeping vigilant guard while they ate a soup made up of vegetables and a rabbit Shippou had been successful in catching.

No one noticed at first when Inuyasha and Kagome began to stir. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw the clear star-bright sky that was familiar. He turned his head to the side and saw Kagome watching him.

Their eyes met for a few intense seconds and neither of them said anything. Then Kagome whispered to him. "Do you remember?"

"No." He whispered back softly.

She smiled sadly. "Me either. It's like a dream of a dream I can barely recall."

"Maybe we'll remember one day." Inuyasha offered in an attempt to cheer her.

Her smile brightened. "Maybe." The pair sat up and watched their friends eating their supper, unaware of their waking. "I have a feeling this is what we were fighting to get back to though." Kagome recalled, images and emotions fleeting through her head so quickly she could barely capture a glimpse.

"I think you're right." Inuyasha reached over to briefly squeeze her hand, giving Kagome a feeling of déjà vu, and then the hanyou reached forward to clock Shippou on the head and steal his bowl of soup.

And for a split second, before everyone rejoiced upon their waking, and Shippou cried and yelled at Inuyasha, and before Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha on behalf of the fox-kit; before all the questions and worries, before life resumed as normal - Inuyasha looked back and held Kagome's gaze for a moment, and for that moment they were completely alone.

* * *

A/N:

Yay, final chapter! Hope everyone likes it. Sorry it took me so long to post. I just really want to say thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I've gotten a ton of positive feedback for this story and I'm almost sad to be done with it. But I hope you guys really enjoyed this last chapter and if you're bummed about this ending I have more fics and a ton more on the way! Thanks again for reading, you guys are awesome!

By the way, the song I quoted in the opening is called 'I will follow you into the dark' by Death Cab for Cutie


End file.
